Slenders Delicate Ways
by salty.valerie
Summary: Ahh.. Spring break is finally here. You accidentally run into the people you thought you would never meet, not even for a second you thought that they were real. Of course you were wrong, but maybe it will end up well, you already have your eyes set on someone in this mansion of insane but will they return your feelings or kill you for being foolish?
1. chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1: HIM_**

 **This is my first fanfic, so why not make it a creepypasta one eh?? sorry let's write.**

I stumble backwards, forgetting my confusion as on why I am here exactly. I just remember opening my eye's and being..here..I didn't know what to do, all I had was my conscience screaming at me to **GO**. it didn't take me long to scramble to my feet. If it wasn't for me being on a race team, I wouldn't have gotten far.

It wasn't long until I heard those dreadful taps on the ground, quick and loud. It took me a few seconds to realize they were footsteps. They weren't speedwalking...yet running. They, whoever _they_ is, was light on their feet, a tip Coach Jem had always told us. I decided to follow their technique and stay light on my feet.

" **You c-can't keep r-running for l-long Y/N"** said a calm yet loud voice. How did he know my name.. _he.._ I can't just assume it's a he or even a person at all. It could be a creature of any sort. I could feel myself slowing down, gravity dragging me to my doom. I can feel hot tears roll down my cheek..No no this isn't how I'm going to go! No!

A low chuckle came from the _thing_ that was chasing me. " **I see you're n-not as fast as you think Y-Y/N"** _it_ said my name with such lust..Not a lust for sexual desire, but yet lust for me **dead.** Whatever _it_ wanted, it wanted me dead. It wanted to torture me, hurt me, wanting me to wish they would just end my misery. _Its_ voice had a trace of everything nightmares are made of, the creepy part is the fact that its voice is soothing, calming, but not enough to relax my nerves.

" **Y/N...Y/N...Y/N!!"** _Shit!! I must've fell asleep in Mrs. Harrisons class!_

"Sorry..I was tired..See-" I sputtered out but another all-too familiar voice cut in. "Fucking slut, probably too busy dreaming of _Malim"_ Stacy's words boomed in my ears. _I will kill her one day if she can't keep her dumb blonde mouth shut for once.._

" _Oh-_ So, if I'm hearing right, I'm the slut huh? Says the one who slept with every kid on campus. No wonder you're a cheerleader, just so you can show your 5 boyfriends your vagina!" I shot back, all I recieved was a dagger look from Mrs. Harrison. Even she knows its true. I've gotten less of a response I was hoping from Stacy then what I had actually gained. All that had happened was that her face shot 5 different shades of red in a matter of time. _Serves her right_.

"W-whore" was all the blonde bitch could say, _how predictable_

"see, you're not very quick with come backs as you are with spreading your legs for every male you find"

The whole class abrupted with laughter, I was very fond of my tease but _oh-I'm-the-teachers-pet_ , Emma, had to step in.

"Mrs. Harrison, I think Y/N and Stacy needs detention, **_together"_**

"FUCK NO!" Me and Stacy miraculously shouted spontaneously. **_BRRRIINNNGGGG_** the bell screeched and I was out of my chair and out the room in a just a few seconds. It was Friday, the last day of the week, jumping straight into Spring Break, _thank god.._

I was just about to board my bus when Malim called my name. "Hey, Y/N! What you did back there was pretty..funny. She deserved that. No one should talk down to you like that!" he blushed lightly before he playfully pushed my shoulder and walked away, waving as he did. He _blushed_. I watched as he walked away, his dark brown shaggy hair bouncing and fluttering lightly in the wind. His eyes are a gorgeous emerald green, and he has long dark eyelashes that compliment his lightly blushed cheeks. _I can't believe he blushed at me.._

I boarded the bus and took my spot.. **10 minutes later..** I got dropped off, the bus stop isn't actually close to my house, infact a mile away. It's really tiring but my parents don't have the time in the morning to drop me off, actually they never have time for me..But I don't mind being alone, it's quite fun. I walked down the sandy trail, it has woods surrounding it but it's rather pretty.

Something grabs my attention. _Something is staring at me..I can feel it.._

I turn my head snd there he is, same person from my so-called dream. He has his hood over his head, he has yellow goggles over his eyes and a black mask covering his lower half of his face. He's wearing a gray hoodie along with some blue jeans and black converse. What startled me the most was the 2 axes on his sides, they were shaded in a dark red that was undeniably dried blood. Even the rest of his clothing had some, hopefully not, blood splattered onto it, some looks fresh aswell.

" **ah..s-so we meet again..** "

 ** _what did y'all think? I'll post more at least a chapter every other day possibly. Tell me some ideas you have?? Will consider.._**


	2. Proxy?

**_Last time.._**

"Y-you can't r-run for l-long Y/N"...

"Y/N...Y/N...Y/N!!" Shit!! I must've fell asleep in Mrs. Harrisons class...

Malim called my name. "Hey, Y/N! What you did back there was pretty..funny. She deserved that. No one should talk down to you like that!" ...

Something grabs my attention. Something is staring at me..I can feel it..

"ah..s-so we meet again.."

 ** _Currently..._**

 **"ah..s-so ee meet again.."** said that calm soothing voice. All alarms went off in my head. _How could he follow me..Was this all a hallucination..?_ With that going through my head, I rub my eyes hoping they will go away. And with that, _poof,_ gone. Gone like how the magicians would place something in a box, spin it around, and as he opens the door, it's gone. Magic.

I knew it was my brain, it had to be. He doesn't exist. I did have a day dream about it earlier so thats the only explanation. I was one to always think that everything happens for a logical reason. I never believed in ghosts, I did grow up in houses that were rumored for ghosts. If something fell, I knew it was possibly the house settling so I thought nothing of it.

Being the only child can stink, the amount of times that I could have scared a little puny kid. Knowing the consequences from my parents would've been harsh, I couldn't care more. Never gave two fucks about anything. If I were to get beaten up, I might shed a tear, but I would never care enough to tell an adult. I would fight back, some of the times I would win. I'm okay with fighting with weapons but I've taken jujitsu since I was 5, considering I'm 16, thats about 11 years.

I've always wanted to be scary, respected, people would tense up when I came near, people would let me examine them knowing that if they tried to say something their life wouldn't be spared. Just a thing I've always wanted. **_crink..crink..crink_** _What is that..? Oh god someone is following me..They think they're slick, but I have really good hearing, no matter how quiet they try to be, this is the woods..Leaves everywhere and I can also hear the twigs softly snapping beneath their tiptoeing feet._.

I started to dash to my house.. _Wait but what if it's a murderer? They will know where I live!_ I turn right into the woods and I run faster than I have ever. My legs start to ache, my stomach is burning and my heart is beating up my rib cage. _My life or my tiredness?_ Definitely my life. This only encourages me to run faster. Their footsteps are starting to fade, they're probably tired as well but this doesn't stop me.

I take a quick turn, causing me to almost slip. I continue to stand my grounds as I dash back to my house. _Stupid choice..but where can I go?_

I run into my backyard, pulling out my keys before I get to the door. I hold the keys up and as I run to the door, I shove the keys into the keyhole and run inside, locking the door right behind me before I collapse on the ground.

I push myself to get up and walk to every door and window in the house that could help someone gain entrance. I finally lock every window and door, I walk sheepishly upstairs and into my room. I glance at the clock. _Damn only 5:25..._ I lay in bed, still panting. "I guess..thats a..new record.." I say to no one in particular and in between breaths.

I shut my eyes for a few seconds snd I open them immediately after I hear a crash downstairs. Unusually I wasn't concerned, as always. I brushed it off as Daisy, my pitbull. I sigh and close my eyes before having to shoot them wide open again after hearing another loud bang downstairs. _Damn it girl, what are you doing?!_ I sit up and I begin to walk to the door. I stop suddenly and I lock my door. _My parents are out of town..They're 3 hours away. They will be gone the whole weekend. They always take daisy with them. That is **not** daisy._ I start to panic, now my concerns are rushin in. _About time_.. I angrily thought to myself.

 _Why couldn't I hear them coming in? Every sound, even if its a pin dropping, the sound will echo throughout the house and floorboards. The exact reason we got this house, for intruders._ _I must have been to caught up in wanting to sleep.._ _Stupid stupid girl.._ I knew this was a big mistake. I must have forgotten to lock a window, they are extremely silent, almost impossible to hear, especially from up here. Even the echoing would barely alert someone, even if they did hear it, its so faint that they would push it away as maybe a simple sound coming from the air as they walk by, or maybe the heater upstairs turning on.

As I scold myself I didn't realize the shsdows forming under my door frame. Oh god how bad I wanted to cry. I had to stay calm or else they will hear my panicking breaths. Sure enough, their shadow started to fade into another room. Maybe they didn't have a weapon..Maybe they didn't want to kill anyone..Maybe they just wanted our valuables and nothing to deal with the actual people inside.

So many maybes..Maybes are never an exact answer, yes it is an answer but its a 50/50 chance of anything. My maybes were soon answer with a sharp metal scraping sound across the wall. It's too metalic to be their nails. So, they infact do have a weapon, maybe it's just in case.. in case i try to attck or if I happen to catch them.. **_CLASH_**..Fuck fuck fuck! They just broke down one of the doors..They do want to kill..I made a mistake coming here..Why oh why didn't I keep running..Not even safe in my own house..

One by one I heard the doors get chopped down, like a ticking bomb. 5 more seconds and I'm dead meat. I stare at the door, not being able to hide due to my lack of hiding places. My closet is just a drawer, nothing special at all. I stand there and finally the clashing stop. _What?!_ _They stopped knocking the doors down..and..and they're at my door right now..waiting for me to make a sound to give them an answer, "oh yes there is someone here in fact! Why wont you come on in.." no..I refuse to make a sound even if they will knock the door down anyways._

" **ha..ha..ha..y-you think I, _the_ Ticci Toby, can't sense your w-worthless ****presence?!"** Judging by his tone and choice of words, he seems pretty offended by my fear of making a sound. I finally have this mans name..Ticci Toby.. He says it with such power..Wait..could this be Tobias..? _There is no way..not in a million years.._ My door finally crashes in and I freeze. The males mask is pulled down and he is giving me this insane, yet welcoming smile. Without my brains consent, my legs start to walk towards him. I was hypnotized by his gorgeous smile. Finally I come to a halt, inches away from his face.

I looked up and I see _him_. Standing so tall. Slouching due to the roof not allowing him to stand up right. His long black tendrils in every room, moving things around, he is wearing a black suit along with a white shirt underneath his coat, along with a dazzling red bow wrapped lightly around his neck. He was so pale, his face was featureless. No, he has no face at all. It wasn't that his face was featureless it was that he had no face to begun with. I can barely make out where eyes, mouth, nose, and esrs are suppose to be, I don't know why I try. There's nothimg there to make it up with.

I can feel him staring at me, even though he has no eyes. I know he can hear my heavy breathing, because everytime I let out a breath that is audible, he would lean closer, inspecting me with his faceless head. I stare back, speechless. Finally, Toby pushes me me and I stumble back. He draws out his axe and swings it over my head, blood splatters everywhere and my vision starts to fade..

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK" I wake up, my heart pounding as it was earlier. Tears fall down my face. Am I crying over a dream...? Really..? It was just a dream, I am such a wimp! I quickly wipe my tears and lay back, staring up at the ceiling. _What a nightmare.._ I reach over to grab my phone off the stand and it accidentally drops between the bed and the wall. I reach my hand through the gap and I try to find my phone, it being too dark to see anything. My hand finally reaches something leather. "what the _fuck?_ " I say aloud, I feel around it and I finally figure out it's a leather glove. _Maybe my dads? But why would it be here.._ I push down on one of the fingers of the glove and immediately can tell that it's not empty. _THERE'S A FUCKING HAND IN THIS GLOVE!_ I try to pull my hand away but it grabs my wrist. Their grip is so tight on me that I can feel the blood in my hand getting stuck before his grip. Maybe I fell asleep again? I try to force myself to wake up but something tells me that _this_ is _not_ a dream.

I look up and there's the tall man from earlier, standing besides my bed, staring. I kept staring without noticing that _Toby_ let go of my hand. He crawled out from under my bed and stares at me. He begins to whine and looks up at the tall man. " _Oh_ come _on_ S-Slenderman..Let's just hang her guts on the wall already..S-she looks pretty enough for this job, o-oh and we can get EJ s-some kidney's too..Eh e-eh?" _Slenderman_ is the tall beings name.. In one quick motion, Slenderman whips his head around, his tendrils starting to escape from him, wrapping themselves around Toby. " ** _You refer to me as sir and sir only. I am your master and you listen to what I have to say. Understood Toby?"_** his dark voice growls at him loudly, I was honestly shocked that he could talk. Toby on the other hand, was _not_ so amused. He barely even looked frightened. The man, I'm not so sure that he is a man..He seems younger, my age at least, 18 is pushing it, let's say boy.. The _boy_ looked chilled and laid back, not worrying and not scared to kill me or to be killed. Like this was an everyday thing for him.

" _Yeah._ Okay whatever you want, _Sir._ But come on man, l-let go of me. W-why didn't you just kill her when she spotted o-our presence" Toby shot back at Slenderman.

Slenderman's tendrils let go of Toby and seeped into his back. He looked at me for awhile and back at him.

We haven't had a new proxy in a long time. She looks worthy. If she succeeds some _missions_ , then we shall take her away. Proxy name will be..." he glances over at me and cocks his head to the side. After some consideration he lays his head back and stares at the ceiling. "Silent Ears. I've noticed when you were walking, she noticed right away. No one has heard your silent feet before. Silent Ears suit her due to hearing silent things." I stare at him, then I look at Toby, reading his expression, trying to find an emotion. He doesn't look at me back, I can't see any emotions on his face, no disgust, anger, not even seemed surprised. Maybe he's good at hiding emotions or maybe he simply has none.

"What t-the _fuck_ are you looking at Y/N" Toby grunted, I start to notice his shaking every now and then. He was certainly pissed off for staring at him for too long. I accidentally let my smile show and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. I looked straight at Slenderman and tried my most to speak in a flat voice. I didn't want to show any emotion, I'm not as frightened as I was earlier, calm enough to trick people into thinking I am feeling nothing. "So, I can't choose to be a ' _proxy'_ huh? What if I fail these ' _missions'_ hm? Will you then let me go?"

You will be killed. Before hand, torture. Torture from everyone in the mansion, however they please. I am the one that finishes victims off." Slenderman blantly states. _Everyone? Mansion??_ As if Toby could read my mind, he looks at me and leans forward into my face. "A-ah..Jeff The Killer, Eyeless Jack, or EJ for s-short. Laughing Jack or LJ..Oh S-Sally..Masky, and Hoodie as well. I recommend not st-staying around Ben though. He is not to be trusted. J-Just wait."

I stare at him before I punch his nose, you can hear a snap, letting me know I've broken it. He leans back and laughs. "She's fiesty..I c-can't feel pain, you know Y/N.." _of course he can't. What a bitch._ I look away and Slenderman reaches one of tendrils onto my forehead and I fall asleep as soon as he touched me.

 **Took me awhile to write this. It was fun and I'm a really impatient person so I had to get straight to the good parts.**


	3. Mansion Approach

**_Chapter 3: Mansion Approach_**

I wake up, clearly unalert of what had happened the night before. I feel dizzy and lightheaded so I climbed out of bed and into the hallway for some water. All of the memories from last night came running back when I spotted all the scratches and crashed down doors. _Fuck.._ I'll fix it after I take a shower, to clear my head a little.

I enter the bathroom that is right across from my bedroom. _What a shame the door is knocked down.._ I walk in and step into the shower, closing the curtain before getting undress. I throw my clothes over the top and turn on the water. The cold, aching water touches my skin and I can't help but gasp a little. Finally the freezing water warms up and I sigh.

As I rest in the steaming water, I begin to hear footsteps come up the stairs, light footsteps. _Toby.._ I growl as I hear them approach my bathroom. I shrug and I start to reach over and grab my sponge but he pushes his hand in and grabs it. He falls to the ground and laughs maniacally when he hears me scream. "Oh come _on_ Y/N. You heard me coming, w-why'd ya scream? You a pussy?" I can hear him sit back up, hearing his clothes rustle and his axes tapping the ground lightly as he sits up. I ignore him and I stick my head out the side, he's sitting upright as I concluded, staring right at me.

"May I have my sponge back? And what the fuck are _you_ doing in _my_ house?" I said in a tone I didn't know I had, maybe I felt really defensive, I mean, it is _my_ house. "Yeah yeah w-whatever. Uh, S-slender-.." He stops and I can see the fright in his eyes bloom. _So this dude does have feelings. Fear is one of them._ I raise my eyebrows and he nods quickly before he looks back at me and he smiles awkwardly. "Of course you d-didn't see that.. I-I'll explain later. But _sir_ needs you out in the woods b-by 1...1 pm that is.."

 _1:00??! It's 12:36 right now! Just barely enough time to get ready.._ I shut off the water and I motion at him to leave. He shrugs and walks off, still holding my sponge in his hands. _This kid has problems._ I sigh and step out, wrapping myself in my towel before walking off into my bedroom, I look over into one of the rooms, and there he is, Toby, laying in one of the beds, my sponge on his head. _What an idiot._ I walk in my room atlast and I walk into my closet, I grab some green sweats and a gray hoodie. I walk out and into the room Toby was in.

I sit besides him and I tap his side. "Ay Toby, are you coming with me?" he grunts and shakes his head. He swats at my hand and turns his head, I sit there for a few minutes before I sigh and stand up. He grabs the back of my hoodie and pulls me down on the bed again. "I-If I were you, I'd be careful. It would be n-nice to have a new team mate so you better not screw anything up." He releases me and I walk out, stopping at his door and I look over my shoulder, "would you like me to close the door or leave it _wide open."_ I tease and walk out into the hallway and towards the stairs.

I walk down and I take a glance at the clock. _12:55..._ I walk outside and into the woods, casually swatting at bugs and moving branches out of my face. _Snap._ A twig just snapped and following right behind, I hear running, coming at me, maybe a quarter of a mile away. They're running fast. _It can't be Toby. Toby runs lightly. This man is running with all his weight on his feet. He's still really fast considering it slows you down to run with all your weight pushed down onto your feet._ I turn around and theres a man, obviously taller than me. Not slenderman though.. He's quite far, but I can kinda make out his features, He has red marks on both sides of his mouth, he has black shaggy hair, he is wearing black jeans and a red..no white hoodie, a white hoodie covered in... _blood?_ The way he's running reminds me of this one anime I watched, running fast but his arms flailing behind him, in one hand is a large knife. As he gets closer, he starts taking control of his arms and pulling his hands in front of him, his knife aimed towards me.

I sigh and I stand there, watching him. He gets closer to me, now I can see what the marks are. two cuts from the corner of his mouth all the way to his cheekbones. Formed into a smile.. I know exactly who this is, he will kill me in seconds if I don't run but he's way too fast. So, I stand still. He gets closer and closer, he raises his hand up high and swings down on me, I move out of the way on time, yet he stills manages to make a large cut into my cheek. " _That pretty face would look good with a smile.."_ I furrowed my brows together and I dodge another attempt at his swings. I know a point in the hand that will cause someome to jerk their fingers off of whatever they're holding, I'll just have to push hard and his hand will go flying and the force will cause him to let go of the knife.

I try my best at the move that I had learned in jujitsu. I manage to swing the knife out of his hand. I smile, knowing this is a so-called mission. I finally got the weapon out of his reach, unfortunately out of mine too. I spin around and attempt a high kick, I hit him right on the side, barely missing a pressure point and his head jerks around. He slams into the ground and I watch him, he looks so pissed off that someone almost knocked him out, possibly _kill him_. That pressure point is dangerous, it just sucks that it's vulnerable..Just on the side of your head..

He erupts with laughter and looks at something behind me. " _You got a good one Slenderman._ " Slenderman rests his hand on my head, cold and bony. It sends shivers down my spines and before I know it, slenderman is wrapping a mask over my eyes, theres 2 eyeholes that allows me to see. I dont understand why it's just my eyes that's "hidden". I decide not to question the tall man. "Keep this over your eyes. Signature look for you, Silent Ears." And at that, he disappears. The man from earlier looks up at me and rolls his eyes. His facial features are much scarier than slenderman himself. No eyelids, his cuts are so bloody and horrifying, he has piercing black pupils, and his eyes are a little red, it doesn't seem like he can sleep, he has no eyelids anyways so it's obvious as to why his eyes are red.

His hair is long, long for a boy at least, they're in knots and in tangles. His appearence is horrifying, nightmarish, every disgusting word you can think of. We stare at eachother for a long time, him analyzing my looks and me analyzing his. He smiles and walks away. I run up to him and I walk besides him. "Where are you going." I asked, kind of annoyed he was going to leave me alone in the woods.

"Mansion."

"What mansion?"

"Slenderman's"

"He has a mansion?"

"Isn't that what I just said."

"Well yes, but-"

"Look kid, don't you have anything better than to bug me with your dumbass questions?"

"Not really. My name is Y/N, not kid."

"Okay, whatever kid. You wanna come back to the mansion with me? Maybe to see what you're up against."

"Don't g-go with him Y/N." said a familiar voice, _Toby._ He came out of one of the bushes and walked on the other side of the man. "J-Jeff will rape your ass. I'm a f-fucking killer and even I know this is a _little_ wrong, J-Jeff you have a girlfriend." _HA! JEFF HAS A GIRLFRIEND?? WHAT A JOKE. "_ You were always a _softie_ Toby, oh, that's right, it's T-T-T-Ticci T-T-Toby, isn't it? Anyways, Jane isn't going to be here for the year, Slenderman sent her with Splendor."

Toby's eyes widen and they finally squint with anger. without hesitation, he grabs his axe snd swing at Jeff, with no warning he did it. I just watched, not thinking much. But to my surprise, Jeff actually stopped Toby. He then turned around and kept walking. "Okay, Toby, you may be stronger than Masky and Hoodie, but not smarter, stronger, and faster than me. That's a fact." You can practically see steams shooting out of Tobys ears, he looked so worked up, "D-DON'T CALL ME T-TICCI TOBY. I CAN'T H-HELP IT JEFF." This poor boy, having to live with this ignorant man.

I sigh and I continue to follow after Jeff. Toby doesn't walk far behind me, sometimes grunting and cursing under his breath. I shake my head and I turn back to him."Stop being soft Toby. He knows it bothers you so stop making a huge deal out of it." I figured I came out a little rude but he's a proxy, he shouldn't be getting hurt over nonsense. "W-whatever _Silent Ears._ " I growl and I swing around and smack him. "That name is so stupid, just call me Y/N god.."

"S-see you don't like that name. You've had it for a few days, I've had Ticci Toby f-for all my life you mother...mother f-fucker" He twitches before he gets to finishes his cussing towards me. I stick my tongue out at him and he frowns, although he is wearing a mask I can tell he wasn't all so pleased. I am not even the littlest intimidated by him. Sure, he has axes, he can kill me any moment, but I have fast reflexes. I'll dodge any thing he throws at me. Judging by when he tried to hit Jeff, he isn't fast at swinging as he is at running. He seemed to hesitate just a little, and he looked out of breath after the first swinging. _Out of shape, probably hasn't gotten to do this for awhile._

As we get closer to the mansion, I can start to see it. Run down and it looks about 29 years old. No one has lived here for a very, very long time. I stop at the front step and I turn around, there was a faint crunch, like a single step. I turn around and I see slenderman in the distance. He motions for me to come closer, so I obey, not feeling like getting choked out, playing the whole scene in my head from earlier when Toby called slenderman his name instead of sir.

I reach next to him and I look up at his tall figure. Shading my long brown hair into a shade of black with his shadow. He leans closer to me and examines my face. My dark blue eyes, my wavy brown hair, my soft, almost baby-like, features, and my lightly freckled cheeks. After done staring at me, he leans back and shakes his head. "You're quite a beautiful girl. But soon, your soft face will become rugged within time. Enough said, I will need you to kill someome. Anyone of your choice in the outside world. Make your choice by tomorrow morning, be up by 12pm. Make sure you're wearing the same thing as you are now."

I nod and walk away, and I stand next to Toby, waiting for him to allow me in. _I know exactly who I'm going to kill._


	4. Blood, Tears, and Anger

**_Last time..._**

 _"Fucking slut, probably too busy dreaming of Malim" Stacy's words boomed in my ears..._

 _Malim called my name. "Hey, Y/N! What you did back there was pretty..funny"..._

 _"I will need you to kill someone."_

 _I know exactly who I'm going to kill..._

 ** _Currently..._**

I look at Toby and Jeff, not really knowing what I should do. _Should_ _I let myself in...?_ Jeff pulls me out of my thoughts with a cough. I look up at him and I sigh. "You gonna let me in...or?" I blantly state. I wait for him to reply, he looks over at Toby and Toby shrugs. Toby opens the door and walks in. "Ladies first, Ticci Toby." Jeff snickered and Toby grunts. He doesn't seemed to be bothered by Jeffs teasing right now, I don't think Jeff gets along with anyone. As we walk in, a strong breeze of a foul smell hits my face. Something I smelt earlier fuming off of Jeff and Toby _. Who am I kidding? They're killers, it's obviously the smell of dead bodies._

As I walk in a see a little girl running around a couch giggling while clutching a bear. On the couch is a boy, resembling Link from Legend of Zelda. He is playing a game and I look up at the screen to see what exactly he seems mesmerized by. I look down at the console and there's a box with the name "Majoras Mask" on the top. _How interesting.._ I look around at the contents of what I think is the living room. Toby snaps me out of my wandering and pulls me upstairs.

He points to a door and twitches. "My room. D-Don't go in" I nod and I look at the other doors. They're labeled of the names Toby spoke of earlier. A pink worn out door with knife holes and random scratch marks that says "Sally" on it. Next door over is tinted a dark green with "Ben" labeled onto it, the B slightly tilted to the right. Then there's Toby's door, it is as worn out as Sally's door, but it has a few deep marks on it. Across of the hallway is another pile of steps going up. I look over at Toby and he nods.

We begin to walk upstairs, and as we reach the top, I can hear someone talking to themselves, just random gibberish like "Hungry..Hungry so hungry..Livers..hungry" it was odd. Toby notices my suspicion and starts to speak, pointing at the black door, it doesn't have anything written on it so I'm not sure who's door it is. "EJ's d-door. He hasn't gone hunting for awhile, probably starving I-in there.." I shrug and I look at the door right after his, _Laughing Jack In a Box_. I smile at the letters, it's like curly letters, like I can feel the happiness springing from them. I assume LJ is the type of person to be super jolly, like a crazy happy.

Across the hall from their doors, is 3 more doors. One gray, one white, and another black door, except this one has a huge gaping hole in it. The gray one has small neat writing on it, and has a white mask hanging on the side of it. I step closer to see what the writing says, _Masky_. _Well how obvious._ The next one over, the white one has a yellow coat hanging on a rack to the side. The door doesn't have a name but the jacket has a tag, I reach over and it says "Hoodie" I shudder at the writing, it had creepy vibe hanging off of it, so I back away a little.

I stare at the black door with a gaping hole in it, as I reach closer to it, Jeff's Head comes out from the hole and I jump back. "This is my room kid. Now do me a favor and fuck off." I stare at him for a while before a walk away and back to Toby. "H-haha I knew he was there. I suppose you don't h-have a room. T-there's a spare room on the second floor, did you see the narrow hallway? T-there is a room down there." I nod and I walk back down to the second floor.

I immediately spot the hallway Toby was suggesting earlier. _How didn't I notice it earlier?_ I laugh at my lack of knowledge of my surroundings and I walk down the hallway. I see the door and I open it, it creaks loudly as it opens. I ignore it and I walk in. I turn on the light switch that's located near the door. As the light fills the room, I notice a bed, a bedside table, a desk and chair in the corner, and a closet to the side. There's another door to the right of the closet, I walk to it and open it, there's a bathroom. It's actually well-polished for such a dirty mansion. I walk out of the bathroom and I sit on the bed. _My parents! They will be here Monday and they won't see me.._ As I was thinking of what to do, a familiar face comes trotting into my room. "Hey Mrs! Wanna play a game? You look silly with that stuff over your eyes.." Sally. I stare at her for a bit. She is so adorable, how can she be classified as a killer? "What kind of game is that?" The question seems to shake her and she walks away. _Maybe she wasn't expecting that.._ I lay down on my bed and there's footsteps coming back down towards my room. I sigh and I sit back up, expecting Sally to come trotting back in with her stuffed animal. I was surprised when I saw slender man walking in, he appeared shorter than normal. About average height for a man.

"Y/N..I have some bad news for you." I stare at him, not really sure what he means by this. I glance back at the door and I see a guy, wearing the same yellow jacket from earlier and a black mask over his face. The mask has a sad face in red. In his hand there's a newspaper. "Hoodie, hand Y/N the paper.." The man in the yellow hoodie nods and walks towards me. _So this is hoodie.._ He hands me the news paper and I open it, reading the headline. _**Couple Found Dead at Ceremony.** _I squint my eyes, straining to read the small printed text underneath. " _The couple is identified to be Mr. Y/LN and Mrs. Y/LN. Death Cause: Assassination. They were assassinated on April 26, 2018. Assassinator was Roger Lee Malhem. It was said that he was a customer of their company, GreatHomeSales, and that he had a feud with the couplecouplez. Doctors have diagnosed him with several mental disorders. He is currently placed into a mental hospital and getting treated_ " I start to zone out, imagining everything they ever had done for me. They weren't here often but they worked hard for my life. What was my last words to them exactly? _"Yeah whatever have fun"_ those last, miserable words are ringing in my ears. _God why didn't I tell them how much I love them..I wish I said something different. They're gone, gone forever._ I slouch down and I re-read the news paper over and over again. Hoodie and Slenderman walked out to let me be alone. A hot warm tear rolls down my bandages and onto my cheek. More and more tears fall from my eyes, soaking the bandages wrapped around my eyes. I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I look into the mirror staring at my bloodshot red eyes. Anger and sadness runs through my eyes. Anger taking over. I scream and throw my fist at the mirror, breaking it into a million pieces.

I slam my fist onto the counter, blood splattering everywhere, the pain from hitting the mirror doesn't hurt as much as the pain in my heart. I continue to beat the counter up, not gaining anything but a bloody counter and sink. I roll my eyes to the side of the counter and I spot a sharp blade. I smile, a evil smile that I never felt before. I grab it and I stare back at the mirror, my eyes still dark red. Without hesitation I jab the knife into the wall, over and over again. _HE WILL PAY FOR THE PAIN HE CAUSED ON ME._ I growl and I turn to the door, bumping into someone as I walk out. I shove them to the side and I walk to my bed. "get the fuck out of my room" I growl at whoever was in my room. I didn't bother to look up until I felt their weight settle into my bed. I swing at them, my anger starting to boil. Orange goggles flying to the side, shattering on my floor. "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH" I stare at the boy in front of me. His dark brown eyes staring back at me glumly, a bruise on his eye starting to show. _Fucking Toby always bothering me._ He sighs and looks away. "A-aight..I know you're mad, b-but it's okay. I lost my sister in a c-car crash..I can still hear her painful screaming when I try to sleep.." I stare at him. Speechless obviously. Tears start to crawl down my cheeks, angry tears. I want to hit him again, and without thinking I lunge at him, pushing all my weight onto his arms so he can't move. I start to swing at him as hard as I can. He gasps and tries to push me off "Y/N! S-stop just control y-your anger!" I don't stop, I can't stop. My fist hits something sharp and I growl in pain. I finally pull away from him and I stare at my knuckles, blood dripping heavily from a cut. _Did I punch his mouth or something?_ I stare back at him, blood dripping from numerous cuts on his cheeks, his nose, and from his mouth. _Yep.._ He clearly isn't in pain but in shock. He continues to lay down, still thinking of what just happened. A guy comes running in with a white mask and his eyes lands on Toby's bloody face. He then looks at me and hesitates a little before walking in. "what the fuck did you do to Toby? Speak up bitch." I growl and I get ready to punch him before someone in a black suit appears in front of me. " **That's enough Y/N** " Slenderman growls, his tendrils sprouting from his back. I stare at the masked man behind him. I can tell he's smirking under the white mask. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" I fume, and as those words left my mouth, slenderman's tendrils comes flying at me, slamming me against the wall, clearly busting it in. I grunt as my head hits the hard wall. _Why is it so hard?!_ A warm liquid starts dripping down my neck, and onto my shoulder. I slowly pull my head down and look at it, each movement causing a sharp pounding at my head. _This is going to be a very bad headache later.._ I stare at the liquid and I sigh. _my own blood.._ Slenderman drops me and I fall to the ground, landing right onto my head and I scream. There's a loud crack and I jolt up from the pain, more blood starts to drip down my face and Toby gets up and walks up to me, examining where the bleeding is coming from. I don't dare to hit him due to slenderman's tendrils still floating around me. I ball up my fist and I try to push him away when he starts to touch the cut, it hurts so bad. He smirks and walks away, singing " _Ooh she got her payback, ooh ooh ohh.."_ He slips out the room and I stare at Masky, who is leaning against the door. "You did good damage to Toby. You have potential, new comer." And at that, he walks away. I fall into my bed, blood starting to clog my bandages that are over my eyes, the warm sensation causes me to fall asleep, not worrying about Slenderman watching over me on the other side of the bedroom. He can watch, maybe he will leave in the next few minutes. I just want to sleep through most of this soon to come headache.

 **Y/LN means Your Lastname. FYI~**


	5. Regret of love

I awake to a chilling screaming. I jump up from my slumber and I look around my room, the screaming still continuing. _Where the fuck am I.._ I look around at where I'm sitting up, and all at once it hits me. _I'm at that damned mansion!_ I quickly get up but I fall back down as a murderous headache starts to occur. I push myself back up and I sludge towards the bathroom. I look up into the cracked mirror and I can see the bandages all bloodied up from when slender man had smashed me up against the wall. I sigh and I walk out of the bathroom and into the hallway. The screams are actually really worrying and scary. As I walk down the hallway and shadow passes by in the darkness. I ignore it as one of the other proxies. I keep on walking to where the screaming is coming from. I finally stop outside of Bens door and I press my ear up against it. _Yep it's him alright._ I shut my eyes and I pull off from the door. I turn around and i start to walk back towards my room. I hear a door open and I turn around towards where the door opening came from.

"Come in Y/N.." I realize it's coming from Ben's room so I sleepily walk back towards his door and he pulls me in quickly. I just stare at him, confused. He is much shorter than I am. I think it's kind of funny. I give him a questioning look and he stares up at me. " **Yawn..** Why you screaming so _damn_ late.." I ask him, half asleep. Surprisingly I'm so tired, it's causing me to forget about my major blistering headache. "Well..Nightmares..Of when I died..And you were there so I called you in" He twitches every now and then. Actually, more like glitching. It was kind of scary to look into his red, bloody, soulless eyes. I roll my head back and stare at his ceiling.

"Screaming bloody murder.. _for a fucking nightmare?_ " I growl, my temper starting to rise. "What time is it?" He shrugs and glances at his clock. "It's only 2:47 am.." I growl again and I start to pace back and forward. "I have a fucking headache, I have to kill someone tomorrow. Can I go now? I am going to be so tired." He mumbles something before shrugging. He slumps over and walks towards his bed.

I grumble and I stomp out of his room, slamming his door on my way out. As I walk to my room, I hear some movement around the second floor. I sigh and I sit down against the hallway, too tired to continue moving. Everything begins to get blurry and as I start to pass out, I see someone in a yellow hoodie and black mask walk towards me before my vision goes black.

I open my eyes, I look around still a little dizzy. There's a bunch of trees and bushes.. _I'm in the woods.._ I groan and I try to stand up but I can't move. I decide to stay laying down and just chill out. Like what else can I do? Out of no where I start sitting up, my eyes widen but my brain still feels dead. Unusable. I glance around, straining my eyes to see what's in the very corner of my eyes.

I close my eyes for a few seconds and a girl screaming and crying is heard. I quickly open my eyes and it's gone. I close my eyes again and this time, not only can I hear her crying and screaming, I can see her. Chained up on a wall. Bruises and scratch marks all over her. I open my eyes, and the background was changed. I shake my head but it's clear I'm not in the woods anymore. I start to hear that same girl, I look to my right and I see her right next to me. Begging for mercy.

I have the urge to just laugh at her. I start to laugh. Harder than I ever had before. My sides were starting to hurt from laughing. She stares back at me with big sad eyes, it only makes me laugh harder. After I have my fit, I start to examine her body. She is naked, she has light pink skin. On her side she has a tattoo that says "sane" I look away from her and at my arms. I am chained up as well and my heart feels like it's slowing down. The chains release me and I fall to the ground. In front of me lays multiple weapons, a knife, a gun, and a match.

I look back at the girl that's labeled as Sane. I look down at my own body and I notice I as well have a tattoo. _**Insane** _is tattooed on my stomach. That's when I realize what this is about. My sane self is locked up crying to be let free, while my insane side isn't locked up, it's just roaming around freely. My insane side has taken over. Right now, my insane side is to be killing my sane side. _But what if I don't want to be insane forever?_ I realize I might don't have a choice.

I grab the knife and I walk over to sane me. I can see the fear in her eyes, she starts to cry. I smirk, it's funny to see her going crazy. "I can hear your fear" and I instantly slash her in the stomach. She screams out in pain, encouraging me to keep going. I shove my hand into her stomach and I reach around her organs. I grip hold of one of her intestines and I pull it out. This causes her a slow, painful death. I stare at her lifeless face, quite proud of my accomplishment.

I awake. It was all a dream. Was it? Did I really just kill the sane side of me? I read that insane people don't know they're insane, so they don't question if they are. _I must be sane then.._ I move my hand and it's touches something soft, I look over and it's my pillow. _I don't remember falling asleep in my room.._ I shrug and I get up, glancing at my clock. _30 till it's time to kill her._ I walk to my bathroom and I start brushing my teeth. After I'm done, I open the cabinet and I spot a roll of new bandages. _Would have been better to notice it sooner._ I begin to take off my old bandages and throw it over to the side of the toilet and I place my new bandages on. Smiling at how well I put it on, i walk out into the hallway. I make my way to the stairs and I bump into Hoodie. I grab his shoulder and he looks back at me. "What do you want kid." I frown, imitating his mask. "Where's slender man" He looks up, pretending to think about the question, as if it was complicated to answer. After some time I quickly lose my patience. "So do you know or not genius?" He chuckles and nods at something behind me. "Right there, _genius_." I push his shoulder and I turn around to face the tall man. "Are you ready for the mission Silent-"

"Just call me Y/N" he nods and continues on. "Are you ready Y/N" I shrug and he points at my hoodie pocket. "I slipped something in there when you weren't paying attention" I shove my hands into my pocket and gasp a little as something sharp pierced my skin. "Thanks Slenderman.." His tendrils start to escape but I just shrug and watch, he looks surprised and they start to drift back into him. "Not scared? It's sir." I shrug, and I watch him as one tendril leaves his body and touches my forehead. Everything around me changes in an instance and I have to sit down for a little so my head will stop spinning.

Finally I open them and look at where I'm at. In my house. _Phew.._ I look at him and he begins to walk off. I follow along and we walk downstairs and outside of the house and into the woods. "Who will it be then Y/N" I smile and I look up at him. "Well..her name is Stacy-" before I finish, he teleports me again outside her house.

I stand there shocked, staring up at her big house. It's somewhat pretty for her ugly personality.. but what catches my attention is Malims car in the drive way. I growl and I begin to walk towards the house. "Haha not so fast kiddo" Jeff says from behind one of the bushes. I stop dead in my tracks and I turn around towards him.

"But he's with her!" I cross my arms before I turn around and start off back to the house. He comes out from the bushes and grabs my arm, pulling me towards the back. "Follow me youngling." I sigh and decide to listen to him. We walk into the backyard and he starts to pull up one of the windows. He smirks and we both crawl inside. It's quiet downstairs but as we walk closer towards the stairs, I can start to hear something.

My stomach starts to feel sick as I hear what's happening. Stacy. Moaning. Malim is..They're.. _What the fuck._ I look to Jeff and he smiles, wide. His already-permanent-smile getting wider. My breath starts to get heavier and he tosses a knife at me. I catch it quickly and I tip toe up the stairs. The moans getting louder and louder. Tears start to form in my eyes. _How can he do this? He said he hated her..Did he really lie to me..?_ I wipe my tears, my mom always told me it was worthless to cry over someone who wouldn't cry for you. I work up my courage to continue farther on. I stop on the outside of their door and I take a deep breath.

I walk in and they both freeze in their position. I can see fear and panic wash over their face. I smile the most evilest smile I can force, masking my shattering heart.

I start to run at both of them, cause Stacy and Malim to shriek. Malim tried to hit me with his shaky fist but I dodge it with ease. I slam the knife down into Stacy's chest, purposely missing her heart so she would feel everything. _God I'm so evil._ I smirk to myself and I slowly pulled out the knife, showing Malim how devilish I can actually be. He covers his face, muttering some prayers. I scoff. "You think I'm a ghost and that some prayers can stop me? You hurt me Malim." He looks up, and stares me dead in the eye. "Y-Y/N..? What- why did you..Please..I'm sorry!" I almost feel bad. I swing the knife at him, stabbing him directly in the neck. He screams out in pain and agony.

I watch his life leave from his eyes and I turn to Jeff. "You gon' leave her alive?" I turn towards Stacy, tears rolling down her face, clutching her chest where I had stabbed. "Take her with us." He nods and grabs her by the hair and follows me down the hallway and out the door back to slenderman.

 ** _Back at the mansion, 30 minutes later, in your room..._**

I start to think of when I had to witness someone i loved dearly screwing another person. _It just had to be her.._ it makes me feel less bad about killing them. _Why am I sane about killing them.._ the nightmare I had the night before starts to seep into my mind. I shudder and lay down on my bed, slowly dozing asleep. Not noticing the figure standing on the other side of my bed.


	6. Peaceful Sleep

**This chapter will be in Hoodie's P.O.V**

I watch her fall asleep soundly. I wonder what sir sees in her, as for I see nothing. Maybe it's because of her beauty. No..it can't be. Maybe her agility? It has to be something that'll help the team. She sure is strong, I saw what she did to Toby and I'd hate to be in his shoes during her meltdown. I told Jeff about it when he got back from hunting and gathering for the mansion. He always seems uneasy when we speak about her around him. He always tries to change the subject or he walks away. _Maybe he doesn't like her.._

I start to think about that night.. "Jeff, did you see Toby and the condition he's in?" Jeff starts to light up a cigar while he stares at me. "Hoodie, I literally just arrived here. Not even a 'welcome'" Jeff says in between puffs. He blows all of the smoke into my face and I begin to cough. _What the hell??_ After I'm done I start to speak again, "Silent Ears jacked him up pretty well. But slender man had slammed her head against her brick wall, her scream was so loud dude." I say smoothly as I start to lean on the wall. Jeff throws his cigar at me and grunts. "Do you want me to get anything, I'm going out gathering" Jeff says with a groan. "Didn't you just come back from gathering?" i state before walking away, pushing him a little when I walk past.

 _He changed the subject so fast as well._ I come out from my thoughts and I look back at her. _How can she sleep so peacefully in this house_. I smirk, and walk out. Leaving her be. As I walk out, I run into Masky. He pushes me out of the way and carries on back downstairs. I scoff and start to walk towards my room, I pass bens room and I hear crying emitting from within. I groan and I knock on his door, figuring I should see what's troubling him. The door flings open, and he pulls me inside by my shirt. I chuckle at how short Ben really is and it's ridiculous how I can just push him over easily. But, I allow him to pull me in.

He closes the door and sits at my feet, hugging my legs tightly and I almost trip over him. "Ben? You fucking crying again?" He nods and hides his face on my thighs. "She's mean.." I roll my eyes back and look down at him. "No she's not, you're just annoying." He hits me, over and over again. Not doing any pain, but it's annoying so I kick him. "Ever since she came here, everyone has been talking about her..a-and you've gotten meaner to me.." I crouch down and hug him. I really shouldn't be rude to him, he has gone through a lot in his past life. He hugs me back and he doesn't let go. He begins to cry into my shoulder again and I huff. The door slams open, causing a hole in the wall and me and Ben jump. I turn around and it's EJ. "Which one of you love birds ate the kidneys in the fridge?!"

Ben starts to shake and I push him off. "I don't like that disgusting shit, and we're not lovebirds, I don't like him..I don't know about him on the other side" I smirk under my mask and EJ starts laughing. Ben looks up at me, sadness in his eyes. I don't feel bad.. _I don't feel bad. I don't I don't I don't.. you don't feel bad hoodie. You don't._ EJ walks over to Ben and kicks him in the face, Ben stumbles back, blood protruding from his nose quickly. He freezes for a minute, he wipes the blood from his nose and looks at it for awhile. EJ closes the door and locks it. "Let's have some fun with him Hoodie.." I shiver and I look at Ben, he's crying again but he looks like he's trying to hold it.

EJ and I have been terrorizing him ever since he..since he _did that.._ memories start to fly into my mind..

"Hey..Uh hoodie, can we talk please??" Ben says as he knocks on my door. I get up from the bed and I push him against my wall. "Speak bitch." He looks away and struggle to push me away before he gives up after multiple fails. "Why are you always hurting me Hoodie.." my eyes widen and I let go. _He's right..He didn't do anything to me.._ "Uh sorry Ben.." he nods and closes my door. I turn my head up, about to question him before he grabs my waist and pulls me in, he pulls me down so I'm at his level and he kisses my cheek. I freeze, my mouth drops, and I start to get angry. _This bitch just kissed me?_ I shove him away and I growl. "What the fuck Ben?" He blushes and looks down. Tears start to roll down his rounded face. I push him on the ground, I get on top of him and I start punching him, aiming towards his neck. He screams and tries to push me away. I cover his mouth so no one can hear us. _So nasty what the fuck?_ My anger enlarges and I start using all my strength to punch him. I stop when he stops breathing. He holds his neck and starts crying. "I-I..I-I..can't br-breath..H-Hoodie.." I grab the collar of his shirt and I drag him out of my room, he struggles even more and he starts to grab my arm, begging me to help him. EJ is leaning on the wall and he follows me. "What he do?" EJ asks in a cheery voice. "Kissed me" EJ's eyes widen, he starts to laugh and he kicks Ben in the chest. "That's so gay Ben"

EJ looks at me and grabs my shoulders, "you thinking of when Ben kissed you?" I nod, I turn to him and he looks so frightened. He hides his face in his knees and starts to cry again. I remember once EJ pushed to far and ended up raping Ben..I watched everything.. _he isn't go to do it again is he..?_ EJ starts to strip his own clothes till he's in his boxers, he grabs hold of Ben and pushes him onto the bed. "I am gonna head out..I don't want to witness this again. EJ nods. "It won't be long till you hear him scream in pain. He's so sensitive." I cover my ears and I walk out quickly, closing the door behind me. _Ugh poor SE (silent ears) she's gonna hear it all.._ I walk towards her room and I sneak to her bed. I jump on top of her and scream in her ear. She screams back and punches my stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK HOODIE" SE screams out. I laugh, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I get off her bed and I point at bens room. "Hey uh Ben is gonna start screaming soon.." she looks at me concerned and annoyed at the same time. "What do you mean?" I gulp and look down. "EJ is gonna rape him again.." Her mouth drops and storms out her room. She starts walking towards bens room. I chase after her, not saying anything because I want to see what she'll do. She opens his door and rushes inside. EJ starts laughing as I walk in, following her close behind. "You want an audience SE?" She growls, looking at Ben pinned underneath him, displeasure in his face. "Let go of him you asshole" he shakes his head and starts rocking back and forth into Ben, causing him to cry. "M-make him stop..it hurts.."

SE starts walking towards them and I grab her and swing her back. "You'll hurt Ben if you try to pull EJ out" she starts to think a little and she relaxes in my grip, so I let go. She turns away and begins to walk out. EJ starts to moan and Ben cries louder so I walk out, not wanting anymore to do with this. I notice SE walking towards Jeff's room. _Shit._ She knocks, before walking in. She turns on the light and he screams. "GET OUT- oh its you.." some more talking goes on but it's really quiet so I can't hear them. "HES WHAT?!" Next thing I hear is Jeff jumping out of bed and smashing through his door and into bens room. Before she can walk out of Jeff's room, we can both hear Ben screaming. _He pulled him out.._ me and SE runs back towards his room again and Ben runs towards me and hides behind me. He's too scared to care he's naked. His body is so creamy and soft, no wonder EJ can't get enough of him. I play with his hair while watching Jeff and EJ fight. _It seems that only Jeff and SE actually care about this little gay._

"Can I sleep with you.." Ben says from behind me. I shrug and me and him walk away from the crowd. We walk into my room and I give him my shirt, it's long enough to cover him. He walks to my bed and jumps in. I'm tired as well and I climb into bed too, as soon as I do, Ben wraps his legs and arms around me, hugging me tightly. I hesitate before hugging him back, we both fall asleep quickly.

I wake up to Bens heavy breathing, I look at the clock and it's reads 6:26 am. I sigh and turn to Ben. He's on his side, back towards me. He's snoring and sleeping peacefully. I get up out of bed and I walk out. I walk downstairs to the kitchen, Slenderman watches me, nothing strange, he has a habit of staring at his Proxies. He disappears as I walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab some bread. I turn around and jump back, slenderman is right in front of me, staring me down. I look up at him and he reaches to touch me. _Fuck he is about to show me something._ We travel back to my room, well not really. Our bodies are still in the kitchen but he's allowing me to see in my room just by touching me. Ben is asleep on my bed, sleeping and speaking quietly to himself. "Why are you showing me this?" He pushes my towards the bed and I can hear Ben saying my name. "Okay whatever, he probably just thinking about when I saved him. No big deal" slender man shakes his head and let's go of me. I get dizzy as the change of room makes me light headed. I sit back and close my eyes. When I open them, I grab the bread off the counter and sit at the table. EJ walks in and sits by me. He watches me eat. I stare back at him, not saying anything. He's the first to speak, "why did you let him sleep with you. He probably tried something last night." I punch him and he laughs. Not affected by my punch. "You're so fucking messed up you know that right?" EJ kisses me and I punch him again. This time he dodges it and smacks the back of my head.

"Don't try to hit me again or I will rape his tight ass." I gag and walk away from the table. Disgusted by EJ's comment. _He has some nerve_. I walk back upstairs to wake Ben up. When I walk to the top of the stairs, I see Ben standing there. "Oh rise and shine" he shrugs and walks downstairs, pushing me as he does. I grab the back of his shirt and pull him back. I push him up against the wall, holding him by his neck. "What the fuck is your problem? I let you stay in my room and you treat me like shit. Don't fucking talk to me anymore" I let go of him and walk into my room. I hear Ben scream but I ignore it because I already know EJ got to him. _Don't fuck with me next time Ben._


End file.
